


let us be alone together

by tchouli



Series: POI Drabbles [18]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen, post-Episode: s05e13 Return 0
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 20:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18059942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tchouli/pseuds/tchouli





	let us be alone together

Living together was more for convenience and comfort than anything else. It was funny yet not unexpected how they had gravitated to each other, taking solace in the others company. They rarely spoke as they went about their daily lives. The house that Harold had found for them, _after_ , was their haven. It was large enough for Sameen and Harold to have their own quarters and if they wanted they could go days without seeing each other and sometimes they did. But it was a comfort to know that the other was there, if needed. Most days that was enough.


End file.
